


Master's whore

by imr98



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dirty Language, Domination, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imr98/pseuds/imr98
Summary: Antonio wants to play a game that his boyfriend can't reject.(spamano, smut)





	Master's whore

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, uh… This is a nsfw fic that i wrote and a friend helped me to correct it, so if the expresions are not totally correct, i'm sorry.
> 
> Alerts: rough sex, dominant-submission, dirty language, handcuffs and blindfold, and maybe more alerts that i don't remember  
> Dominant top Spain

Lovino moaned low when he felt the lips of his lover on his skin, caressing his neck slowly. Antonio moved his hips over the Italian, who was shaking in impatience. He was over his boyfriend, torso against his back, and every caress he did with his body made the younger let out a whine. Antonio grabbed his wrists and pressed his still covered boner between Lovino’s ass.

“Do you want to play tonight, Lovi?”

The younger nodded few times. He knew what he wanted.

“What do you want to do tonight then?” Antonio’s hands squeezed his wrists tighter, causing the Italian to roll his hips.

“You know what I want, you stupid shit.” Lovino bit back

“Eh” Two of Antonio’s fingers slipped inside of Lovino’s mouth and he smiled. It was soft and showed half the idea he had that day. “I will not let you talk to me that way, slut.”

The younger blanched, suddenly understanding just what they were going to do. Sometimes Antonio could be sweet, but that night… That night he would not hold back.

   And Lovino loved it.

“Remember. As always, if you want to stop, clap once” Antonio whispered and pressed harder against the practically unclothed boy beneath him. “Will you do what I ask today?”

The Italian nodded again, starting to slowly lick the fingers inside of his mouth, rolling his tongue and kissing when he could. Antonio smiled as he freed Lovino’s wrist. There was something he needed from the drawer to their side, something he knew would be well received. Lovino panted low when the body of his lover pressed back against him. The first thing he felt was fabric covering his eyes and obstructing his vision. Then the bit of cold steel around one of his wrists. Lovino smiled, loving the way he was being dominated, and this was just the start. The handcuffs closed around the second wrist to bring both hands together over his head. His hands were bound but only together. He could still move.

That was the moment when Lovino threw away all his inhibitions. He moaned louder and grabbed the pillow as much as he could when he felt Antonio’s teeth leave a mark on his neck, marking the Italian his. One tough, callused hand struck his ass before dragging down to play with his underwear. It was half pulled down so that Lovino’s ass was visible, and turning a nice red color.

“Now are you happy, bitch?” Antonio asked, starting to down Lovino’s underwear to take it completely off.

Lovino arched his back, revealing more of his tantalizing skin.

“I am,” He said low, moving his hips to both sides, rubbing his crotch against Antonio’s.

Antonio’s hand slapped his ass again to leave another red mark on Lovino’s skin. The Italian wailed and tried to catch a glimpse of his lover, but it was impossible with the blindfold over his eyes.

Antonio grabbed the meat of the Italian’s ass with one hand and rubbed with the tip of his thumb against his boyfriend’s hole. Before Lovino could respond, Antonio moved away and he whistled.

“Come here, bitch.”

Lovino raised to all fours and looked for Antonio, following his words. Slowly and clumsily, he crawled across the mattress.

“No, no. Not there, useless. Come to your master.”

Lovino complained low and moved until he felt the hand of his lover grab his head roughly. The younger could imagine Antonio off of the bed, looking at him thinking he was a submissive dirty whore. He licked his lips, enjoying those thoughts when he felt something brush against his cheek. It was Antonio’s dick, he was sure.

Antonio brushed against Lovino’s cheek and lips again, leaving precum on his mouth that Lovino licked slowly, trying to get the cock with his tongue. He was not able to see but was certain he was close.

“Want this fat cock?” Antonio asked, grabbing his dick to rub the tip with Lovino’s mouth. But just as Lovino opened, he moved away and laughed hearing the complaints of the Italian.

“I want it. Give it to me, please” Lovino begged, opening his mouth more. “I want to be fed.”

“You’re fucking naughty, whore.”

“I am…” Lovino raised his hands off the bed and touched the leg of his master, frowning at the feel of denim.

“Do you like being talked to this way?” The hand on his hair pulled his face up, forcing him to raise his chin and stretch his throat.

“I do… Ah… give me your thick and huge cock, please…” Lovino moaned loud when he felt his hair pulled harshly and opened his mouth, showing the start of his tongue. He loved that way of being treated. “I beg you… Hrgh…”

Antonio smirked, amused, and grabbed his dick to start to hit Lovino’s mouth. The Italian licked what he was able to. When Antonio stopped, he pushed all of his dick inside the warm, wet heat, feeling Lovino retch because of his rough action. Antonio’s hips started to penetrate his mouth and esophagus, moving with fast stabs. Lovino closed his eyes even if he was not able to see and licked around the cock with hidden tongue. He left his tongue under the dick of his lover, and at every thrust, he caressed all of Antonio’s length.

“Hm…Hm… Hm…” Lovino repeated how he could, drooling and feeling his own cock asking for stimulation. His feet played with blankets, moving impatiently.

“Good boy. Swallow it all.”

The Italian obeyed and sucked it until his nose was against Antonio’s pubes. He licked his balls and whined when he was pulled off.

“Enough” Antonio laughed low, cruel. “God. Look at yourself. You’re really dirty. You’re almost cumming and I didn’t even fuck you yet.”

Lovino licked the saliva that escaped his lips and tried not to think of how it would feel to have Antonio in him.

“But I want more, Master…” Lovino whispered, caressing his own leg out of frustration.

“You don’t deserve it.”

“But…”

“For now. Come on, slut. Show me your hole.”

Lovino whined and turned himself over. He rested his head and arms on the mattress and raised his ass to Antonio. The Spaniard knelt on the bed and caressed the sweet flesh of his lover. His fingers circled around the entrance of the boy, playful.

“Yes…” Lovino whispered, rolling his hips from the left to the right.

“You impatient shit.”

Antonio slapped his ass, doing it so that it bounced a few times. Lovino sobbed low, taking the pain of his skin being injured.

“If you want it so much, touch yourself.”

“But I want you to do it.”

“Earn it. Touch yourself, come on.”

Lovino wailed, frustrated, and slipped his tied hands to his dick, starting to masturbate quickly. He moaned, red as fuck, and squeezed. Before he could feel any relief, Antonio’s hand stopped him with a laugh.

“No, useless. Penetrate your hole.”

Lovino pouted and stretched his arms until could press two fingers inside of his dry entrance.

Antonio smirked, amused, but kept quiet. Lovino gasped and moaned, twisting so compliantly. Entranced, Antonio’s heavy gaze fell on his submissive boyfriend and pushed Lovino’s hand further inside of him. Lovino gasped harsher now, the pain giving a harsh reminder of how dry he was.

“That’s not enough. I want to see how much of a bitch you are. Use three fingers, or four. And faster.”

“It’s dry, Master. I can’t.”

The Spaniard sighed and spit on his own fingers. He rubbed them against the entrance and introduced one of his fingers to press Lovino’s weak point. The younger arched more his back and shivered when he felt Antonio move out of him.

“Now it’s not dry, Come on.”

Lovino sobbed and he did as he was told, introducing a third finger inside his hole, pushing and pulling faster and faster. Every stab felt better… The cold metal of the cuffs against his testicles turned him on even more, and when he felt his lover’s thumb pressing between his balls, he couldn’t stand it more and screamed. The feeling was weird, a mix of pain because of the sensitive part wanting to be relieved, and the pleasure of masochist thoughts.

As much as he could, Lovino pushed his digits inside more. It was really difficult, and his arm and neck had begun to hurt because of the uncomfortable position he was in, but at least he was feeling pleasure… and imagining Antonio eating him with the look made him tremble in excitement.

The Spaniard pressed his thumb even further, rubbing one of his fingers to the entrance of his lover. His other hand moved away Lovino’s and slapped his ass again.

He was able to see how the beautiful Italian in his bed reacted at every touch, how Lovino reacted to him, for him, drooling and blushing as a good bitch should. His asshole was tightening rhythmically in impatience, begging for Antonio. The Spaniard smiled and bent down to bite one of the plush buttocks. Slowly, his tongue caressed the entrance of the younger, teasing. Lovino trembled and raised his body more.

“Want this, slut?” Antonio asked, licking the surface of the impatient hole.

“Yes, yes…! That…!”

“Ask for it right then.”

Lovino swallowed heavily and turned his head a bit, even if he couldn’t see anything.

“Master, please… Lick me. Lick my insides… I beg you. Lame a tu zorra… (Lick your bitch…)”

Antonio laughed as he heard Lovino trying to speak Spanish. It was sexy, completely sexy.

Roughly, he forced his tongue inside his lover, nibbling the entrance with his teeth. The Italian groaned and smiled out of pleasure, gripping the blankets. He was so close to the climax. So, so close…

Antonio’s hand grabbed the base of his cock to starve off any orgasms and Lovino gasped. Disappoint sat heavy on his chest but tried not to complain.

“You will not cum until I order you, understood?”

“Yes, master…”

“Because if you do, the game would end. You cannot cum” Antonio’s fingers squeezed even tighter against the base of Lovino’s cock.

“Yes, master.”

Antonio sighed. He was being a bit cruel, but Lovino looked so happy with that idea. He just said nothing more and introduced three fingers inside of the Italian. He rolled them, opened them, the tip of the fingers arching to touch the weak point of his lover.

“You’re so naughty… I could introduce one finger more inside of you without a problem. Tst. Maybe even my whole hand” Antonio pressed closer to rub his lips with Lovino’s ear. “Want that? My hand inside you?”

The Italian just wailed pathetically, not sure how he should answer. That idea was scary, but exciting too… Antonio felt a pang of pity and bit his lover’s ear.

“We won’t do that, but be careful.”

Antonio pulled out his fingers and undressed. He grabbed the lube and slicked up his cock. He was going to be rough, and it was better if he added something which would help him.

Lovino murmured, trying to imagine what was happening around him. No fingers inside of him and that was the sound of the bottle of lube being opened. He readied his body, his hole still impatiently opening and closing. He tried to raise his ass more hid his face in his arms.

“No, no. Up, bitch. All fours.” Antonio ordered, touching the hole of his victim.

The Italian nodded slowly and followed the order, now with a straight horizontal back. The older man smirked before pushing his entire length inside Lovino. Antonio grabbed Lovino’s hair and pulled, forcing his lover to raise his head and open his mouth, drooling even more. Antonio grabbed the plush ass around his dick and moved it aside, gripping it, handling it.

“How much you want me to fuck you?”

Lovino panted and rolled his hips. “Until I break. Please, master.”

Without mercy, Antonio’s hips started to thrust into his body, making him tremble with desire and pleasure. Lovino moaned loud, gripping the blankets with his tied hands and leaving wet streaks behind his blindfold because of his tears. When he felt Antonio’s dick pressing his prostate, he screamed again. He moved his hips just to take more of that feeling. He groaned and raised his head more when he felt his lover’s hand tugging on his hair.

“You love it, right?” Antonio pulled Lovino’s head even higher, who just wailed and sobbed of pleasure.

“S-sì…!”

“You really need your Master fucking your body.”

“Always, please!”

Antonio laughed, suddenly pulling out his dick to push his lover over the back of the bed. Lovino, not sure what was happening, grabbed the headboard and opened his legs all he was able to. The Spaniard forced those legs even farther, raising Lovino’s body to be where he wanted. Lovino whined and tried to move his hips to ask more. Antonio smiled and started to move again, this time faster.

Lovino felt his insides tighten and arched his back, enjoying the feeling.

“This whore really loves me.”

“I do, I do. Call me that more. I’m a whore…!”

Antonio laughed low and rolled his hips; slower but deeper and hitting more the Italian’s weak spot. Lovino gripped the blankets and grinned.

“You should see your dirty face,” The older said, starting to thrust making Lovino shake at every movement.

“A-Aah! I want to see you Master. P-please…!”

Antonio raised Lovino’s legs higher, getting closer, and took off the fabric that covered his eyes. Lovino’s face was wet with tears. His eyes rolled back to the ceiling every time the Spaniard hit his prostate. The younger tried to meet Antonio’s eyes and showed his tongue in a dirty act. Not thinking twice, Antonio increased his movements.

Lovino moaned, sobbed, whined and screamed; closing his eyes or showing a face of desire every the time he was able to, turning Antonio on even more. He couldn’t take it anymore as his climax neared. He needed to be released, but his master didn’t let him cum. Lovino wailed low, desperate, and moved his hands to his dick.

“Can I cum? Please, please, please.”

He looks at Antonio, who smiled and nodded, thrusting deeper. Lovino grabbed his cock and pumped, His entire body arching as he came.

Antonio pulled out his cock and started to touch himself.

“Come here.”

Lovino, knowing what would happen, crawled next to his boyfriend’s cock and opened his mouth, pulling out his tongue.

‘Feed me’ He whispered, licking the tip of Antonio’s dick.

The Spaniard clenched his teeth and climaxed, cumming wave after wave over Lovino’s face. The Italian licked some of the warm sperm on his lips and sucked the still sensitive cock next to him. Unable to do more, Lovino moved away and let his body fall on the bed, tired.

“You, dirty bastard.” He gasped, slowly coming back to himself. He raised his handcuffed hands. “Take off this shit off”

Antonio breathed deep and slowly, trying to calm down, and looked at his boyfriend still covered with his cum.

“Yeah… Wait a sec”

He looked for the key and found it, freeing Lovino. The boy just held his wrists and sighed.

“Thanks.”

“You should take a shower, babe,” Antonio said, lying down and closing his eyes.

“Lazy.”

“Come on. Soon you’ll have dried cum on your face and you know that’s uncomfortable.”

Lovino sighed, knowing he was right. “Okay, okay…”

“Lovi?”

“What.”

Antonio laughed. “I was going to kiss you, but now I think better not.”

Lovino grabbed the pillow out from under him and hit Antonio’s face. “Idiot”


End file.
